Just Two Nakama
by DetectiveBiggs98
Summary: After Enel is defeated, Nami has a much-needed talk with Sanji about his sacrificial tendencies.


It's not that Nami hated parties. It was impossible to be a Straw Hat if you couldn't cut loose and enjoy yourself. Straw Hats and partying mixed like sugar and tea; you rarely got one without the other.

They were a wild bunch of misfits, who didn't really belong anywhere else. A talking reindeer, a sword-obsessed muscle brain, a rubber idiot, a lady-crazed chef, a pathological liar, and... Well, she couldn't claim to understand Robin just yet, but she seemed to fit in with them fine. Then there was herself, a thief with a heart of ice. At least, that's what she wanted others to believe.

They'd all suffered so much throughout the years, and when they partied, it was like they were laughing away every ounce of pain they'd ever suffered. Laughing off every tear, every lost friend, every heartbreak.

Nami was no different. With each smile, her past with Arlong grew farther and farther, the laughter that had once sent shivers down her spine growing fainter and fainter until all she could hear was that of her Nakama.

When they partied, Nami didn't get her enjoyment from dancing or singing, her relief came from watching the other's enjoy themselves.

Watching strangers panic as Luffy swallowed an entire plate, watching Usopp sing about his 'Grand Adventures' she knew were mostly lies, watching the tension vanish in Zoro's shoulders as he drank with a group of men, laughing and laughing, Sanji twirling Chopper around the bonfire, both grinning like they'd never seen a bad day in their lives.

Even Robin seemed to be having fun, where she stood off to the side with a group of Skypieans, discussing this country's history.

To Nami, it couldn't get much better than this.

The night flew by, a blur of music and fire until the Skypieans grew tired, some collapsing where they stood. Her crewmates were still going strong (no surprise there) but she hadn't seen Sanji since Chopper joined Luffy at the Buffet.

She glanced at the woman who had gathered by the bonfire, half expecting a blonde moron to be spinning in between them, shouting a string of compliments with heart shaped eyes.

Nothing. They were chatting amongst themselves without a trace of annoyance at the chef's antics.

Nami lowered her eyes to her mug, swirling the dark liquid. Why did this make her so uneasy? The bonfire reflected off the surface of her drink, orange and yellow lights flickering, overlapping. She could almost see Sanji reflected there too, kicking Usopp to the waver, straightening his back and stuffing a cigarette between his lips.

" _Go."_

Her grip on the handle tightened.

Drawing in the smoke-filled air, she set her mug down and pushed herself to her feet. She'd check on him. Just to be safe.

As she pushed her way through the remaining crowd, Zoro raised a brow at her, but she ignored him. At the buffet table, Luffy was shoving an entire pumpkin in his mouth, while Chopper slurped noodles out of a bowl. Robin hovered at their shoulders, chuckling softly over her drink.

Usopp, who'd climbed onto a piece of rubble, dragged out a syllable at the sight of her, then grinned knowingly. He nodded to the other side of the bonfire before continuing his song with gusto.

Nami waved her thanks and headed that way, careful not to step on any of the snoring Skypieans. When she made it around the fire, she found him sitting with his back pressed against an overgrown tree; head tilted up as he took a drag from his cigarette.

Through his unbuttoned shirt, she could see his torso was still riddled in bandages, to the point he looked like a mummy.

Maybe his injuries were bothering him?

Shoving her hands in the pockets of her coat, she trudged over to him. He didn't seem to notice her until she spoke up. "Hey."

He blinked, lowering his gaze to hers. She waited, expecting him to grin, flirt- _-something-_ but instead, he pulled his cigarette out and squashed the bud against the tree's bark. "Hey."

She settled beside him as he tossed it aside, pulling her legs to her chest, releasing a contented sigh as they lapsed into companionable silence.

Maybe it was the familiar smell of cigarettes lingering on his clothes or the slight buzz from the rum, but she felt like she could fall asleep.

Resting a cheek on her knee, she let her eyes flicker to Sanji, who seemed just as content with the silence as her.

"Back on the Ark," She murmured. "Why did you do that?"

His gaze lingered on Luffy, whose face had turned green, throat replicating the shape of a pumpkin. Idiot.

"Dunno." He finally said. "It's not like I had time to think about it."

What kind of answer was that? Sitting straighter, she returned her scowl to him. "Why do you always do that?"

He frowned, "I don't follow, Nami dear."

"Sacrifice yourself. Like it's nothing."

His brows raised as though to say 'ah, that,' and he turned away, resting his chin on his palm until she could only see the side of his face. "I wonder."

Her fingers dug into the fabric of her pant leg. "Don't play dumb. It's not worth it if you have to die in the process!"

"Can't say I agree this time." He answered simply.

She ripped her gaze from him, glaring holes into her feet. "You did the same thing in Drum Kingdom. What if, next time, you really do die!?" The faint sound of gunshots rang in her ears, piercing Bellmere's chest as she fell to the ground. "You can only get lucky so many times!"

Clothing rustled, and she looked up to find him getting to his feet. "I'm honored you'd worry about me this way Nami _-swan!"_ He gushed, clasping his hands for extra effect. "Are you finally falling for me!?"

What was with him!? "Sanji, be serious! You could've died!"

"Yeah, well..." He trailed off for a moment. Then a grin wide as Luffy's spread across his face. But, somehow, it was different. Somehow, it was wrong. "But, I didn't. Let's not stress over trivial matters."

She nearly choked, "Trivial-"

"I'm gonna dance some more!" He announced, throwing his arms up, wincing a bit as his elbow passed his ear.

His injuries _were_ bothering him!

"San-"

He whirled around before she could finish, hurrying off to the remaining group of drunkards. He clearly had no intentions to stop, and with a rowdy bunch like this...

"Wait!" She called after him, using the tree to push herself up. "I'll come."

He turned to face her so fast, she wondered how he didn't fall over. "Nami-swan!?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "I just feel like it, okay?"

His eyes were already in the process of becoming hearts as she strutted past, holding out her hand for him to take. "C'mon."

"Yes!"

It's not like she hadn't suspected, but now, she was certain of it. Sanji wasn't like the rest of the crew. He didn't have Zoro and Luffy's insane resolve to live, didn't have Usopp and Chopper's self-preservation instincts. She knew when trouble arised, she could leave those guys to handle it, knew they would fight to win. But Sanji... He was different. He was willing to _die_ for them, not win.

She couldn't risk leaving him alone. No, she'd have to keep an eye on him.

Watching the stupid grin on Sanji's face as his fingers laced with hers, she made a silent vow to herself.

' _I won't let you sacrifice your dreams for us.'_ It said.


End file.
